


A Long Time Coming

by shallowness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the red carpet for the premiere of the long-awaited Black Widow movie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘red carpet interview’ at comment-fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fanfiction – an imaginary scenario featuring some famous people in a professional capacity. Please spend your money on making the movie, instead of legal action.

“In a few hours’ time, this red carpet will be full of Hollywood’s biggest A-listers for the premiere of the long-awaited _Black Widow_.” The reporter isn’t even speaking that loudly as he talks to camera, but the waiting fans start screaming. David is a pro, so he dumps the rest of his prepared lines. “And the fans have come early.” He gestures at the crowd on the other side of the barrier, and hopes his cameraman is quick enough to zoom in on them.

He is.

They’re a striking lot. David has covered a lot of superhero movies, a lot of Marvel movies in particular, for television. It’s why his producer has sent him to LA, hoping he’ll get a lot of big names to talk for this package for their arts show. 

“They’re all coming!” she’d exclaimed. “It’s not like they were all in the movie, like in Civil War, but Evans and Jackson are coming and they’ve even wheeled out Downey Jr., so try to get them as well as the people in the movie, babes. And Tom Hiddleston, obviously.” 

There’s something different about the buzz for this one. The internet has miraculously behaved itself, has even been, on aggregate, expectant, not jaded.

It’s clear from the waiting crowd, who skew far more female than normal, and most of them, ranging from primary school age to better-not-guess, have red hair and utilitarian clothes. David presumes that security separated the more detail-oriented from all the weapons a master assassin like Natasha Romanov would wear. 

There are kids here, after all, waiting to be within feet or closer to real Hollywood stars and people who will actually get to see the film. David tries to interview as many of them as possible.

“Where have you come from?”

_California, mainly, but an excited Ohio and Tokyo, too._

“How long have you been waiting?”

_Since Avengers first came out! No, since Iron Man 2! Oh, you meant here._

“Why do you love this character so much?”

_Because Black Widow gets things done. Because she’s so cool. Because, around superheroes, she steps up just as much. Because Nat is trying to clear the red in her ledger, the redemption arc._

The conversations flow, excited fans bubbling over about how great it is to see their girl get the attention. Some are comics fans and quote issue and panel at him. Some just quote lines crafted by Whedon and the Russos. There’s one film grad student who has dyed her hair red with plenty to say about the choice of director and the timing, coming after Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel, not to mention the news that Squirrel Girl with Anna Kendrick is going to be a thing. She doesn’t make the cut of the final report.

David and camera are hustled off the red carpet eventually, and in the hours before the film stars arrive, he tries to make a comparison between Black Widow mania and Beatlemania that doesn’t sound laboured. He shouldn’t have bothered; the director focuses on the fans’ excitement that they’re finally getting their Black Widow movie. 

Then they show Scarlett Johansson turning up wearing what E! calls a big time statement piece, giving a classy soundbite for David and spending some time with fans taking selfies, then she’s joining Paltrow, Smulders, Olsen and the new Russian find for a group hug. Ruffalo and Renner are relaxed and ready to cede the limelight to the top of the bill Johansson, while Evans, Hiddleston and the others say they’ve just turned up to support her and are looking forward to watching the film. 

They aren’t the only ones. It’s a bona fide blockbuster.


End file.
